Serpiente I
by livres et moi
Summary: Tom acaba de entrar a Hogwarts, y ya ha conseguido más que cualquier mago ordinario... ¿Cuales son sus más oscuros secretos? ¿Y quién es Alizia? ¿Y Samantha?
1. Chapter 1

_**SERPIENTE**_

Ese día llovía. Tom estaba muy aburrido, hacía ya un mes que no dejaba de llover. La semana pasada había conseguido asustar a Middle, con su conejo. Había conseguido que la serpiente que se había colado por su ventana se lo comiera delante de su dueño. El niño llevaba en el hospital desde entonces, y no era capaz de hacer nada que no fuera decir "_mi conejito, mi conejito…" _Banky (su conejo) era gordo, muy gordo, demasiado gordo. Sin casi pelo e incapaz de saltar debido a su peso, fue _casi_ fácil acabar con él (era tan gordo que no cabía en la boca de la serpiente), después de eso, todas sus diversiones habían acabado. Hasta esa tarde.

Un hombre muy anciano se había presentado en el orfanato preguntando por él, y después de insultarlo diciéndole sobre sus robos, encima había incendiado su armario y le había hecho devolver todos sus tesoros.

Estaba enfadado. Decidió hacerle una visita a su muy querido amigo Middle. Aún tanía una última sorpresa para él.

Cogió un pesado paquete que estaba debajo de su cama y se acercó al ala donde estaba el niño.

Este dormía. Silencioso como la noche, y oscuro como esta, Tom dejó el paquete encima del pecho del interno. Al sentir el peso, Middle despertó y se fijó en el paquete, dando tiempo a Tom para esconderse. Middle abrió el paquete y ahogó un grito de espanto. En sus manos estaba el cuerpo viscoso, semi-descompuesto y maloliente de su gordo conejo. Su rostro demostraba un miedo más profundo que cuando vio a la gigantesca serpiente en su habitación. Satisfecho, Tom se retiró mientras Middle comenzaba a gritar. Ese niño le caía especialmente mal a Tom. No sólo se atrevía a tener un apellido tan semejante al suyo, ni a intentar plantarle cara. No. Tenía que ser el preferido de las profesoras, las enfermeras, las criadas y todos los que vivían en ese maldito orfanato.

Dos días después, dejó de llover y Tom se fue de compras. El Caldero Chorreante era como el anciano le había descrito. El tabernero, Tom (¡Tom!) Fue muy amable con él. Sólo por eso, lo medio-perdonó. Era el primer humano que había sido simpático con el chico. Además, le había enseñado a entrar en el Callejón Diagón, ese fantástico lugar tan mágico en dónde podía comprar de todo. Fue allí que encontró su varita (ese artilugio tan magnífico y de extraña apariencia de simple ramita tallada), y todos sus libros, que leyó en tan sólo una semana. Además, como sus libros eran de tercera o cuarta mano, le sobró dinero que utilizó para comprarse dos túnicas de segunda mano (que le iban grandes).

Aprendió todos los hechizos y cómo ejecutarlos una semana antes de subir al expreso de Hogwarts y sus compañeros le sirvieron de conejillos de indias. En su libro de encantamientos había leído que no podía hacer magia delante de _muggles_, (gente no-mágica, supuso), pero como todavía no había puesto un pie en el colegio, no le importó mucho.

El día en el que su vida cambiaría llegó rápido y mojado. Tom, que no tenía más ropa que la del internado y las túnicas que se había comprado, tuvo que ir caminando como dos horas, sin abrigo, y con su escaso equipaje (escaso, pero no ligero) hasta la estación, en donde hasta los más estrafalarios pasajeros le miraron horrorizados. Una niña no mayor que él se le acercó después de media hora de estar buscando el andén 9 y ¾. Por la lechuza y la escoba que cargaba en su carrito, dedujo que la niña era también bruja. Ella le indicó cómo cruzar al andén y le presentó a su familia. Eran tres hermanos, ella la única hija. Sus padres (Un hombre corpulento y muy alto con la cara desfigurada y mucho pelo negro; y una mujer bajita muy delgada y con unos pelos impresionantes de color rubio que le tapaban la mitad de la cara) eran afectuosos y cariñosos, cosa de la que Tom se dio cuenta enseguida, y sus hermanos (idénticos; altos, muy corpulentos y de cabellos castaños oscuros) sobreprotectores. Tom los envidió. Eran una familia feliz y unida sin muchos ni graves problemas que se quería. La chica, Samantha, iba a empezar ese año a ir a Hogwarts y sus hermanos llevaban uno ya dos años (Rowan) y el otro cuatro (Brandon). Los dos iban a Slytherin, y eran bateadores en el equipo de quiddich (un deporte que se jugaba sobre escobas, según supo Tom más tarde).

Tom entró de los primeros en el expreso y se fue a sentar hacia el final, en un vagón pequeño y algo polvoriento. Ya en el tren, se puso a pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando y en cómo podría sacar provecho de la situación. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha apareció Samantha acompañada de otra niña. Se veían de lo más variopintas. Samantha era muy parecida a su madre, con la diferencia de que tenía el pelo liso y muy negro como su padre. La otra niña era más alta y era muy rubia, con unos ojos gigantescos de color azul pálido.

-Hola, soy Alizia Parzione, encantada.

-Yo soy Tom Riddle, mucho gusto.

La niña, Alizia, se sentó al lado de Tom en menos que canta un gallo y se le quedó mirando. Samantha, algo molesta, se sentó en frente y miró por la ventanilla. Cuando llevaban una media hora de viaje, apareció un niño muy rubio, de ojos grises casi blancos, y tez muy pálida.

-¿Me puedo sentar con vosotros? En donde estaba ya no hay sitio.

-Llevamos media hora de viaje, niño.- dijo Samantha.

-Ya lo sé, pero es AHORA, que no hay sitio. Y no soy "niño", soy Abraxas, Abraxas Malfoy.

Ese tal Abraxas Malfoy les tendió la mano a todos y se sentó al lado de Samantha. Fue gracias a él que Tom se enteró qué era el quiddich, o sobre costumbres mágicas que nunca habría podido imaginar por sí solo. Desde que llegó al vagón, la conversación fue bastante instructiva y relajada, a excepción del tema de las casas.

-Evidentemente, yo quiero ir a Slytherin, como mis hermanos.-Comentó muy convencida Samantha.

-Mi familia siempre ha ido a Slytherin.-Dijo Abraxas.

-Pues en Italia no hay casas en el colegio, solo se separa a los chicos de las chicas.-Balbuceó, algo perpleja, Alizia (era, evidentemente, italiana).- ¿Qué es eso de las casas?

-En el colegio hay cuatro casas. Slytherin es la mejor de ellas. Allí es donde van los más grandes magos de todo el mundo. Son astutos y ambiciosos. Siempre consiguen lo que quieren.

"Ravenclaw le sigue. Son los más inteligentes de todos, y también los que saben más. Si tienes alguna duda, ellos sabrán respondértela."

"Hufflepuff y Gryffindor son las dos peores casas. En Hufflepuff aún son aceptables, ya que allí se valora la lealtad y el esfuerzo, pero Gryffindor es la peor casa que te puede tocar. Todos los gryffindor son unos estúpidos impulsivos. Se supone que son valientes y arriesgados, pero son de lo peor."

Alizia y Tom se miraron entre ellos. Ahora ninguno de los dos quería quedar ni en Gryffindor ni en Hufflepuff. A Alizia le incomodó un poco el tono de voz utilizado por Abraxas. Se creía muy superior a todos, y eso era algo bastante desagradable. Tom, ahora con las palabras del niño en la mente, se imaginó en Slytherin como uno más de los superiores. No quería ser uno más, quería ser el que más. Sonrió, perverso y contento hasta que Alizia habló de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo sabes a qué casa ir?

Abraxas respondió antes siquiera de darle tiempo a Samantha a abrir la boca.

-Hay un sombrero seleccionador. Se supone que te envía a la casa que más concuerde con tu personalidad.

Ahora, Tom, ya no estaba tan contento. ¿Y si resultaba que le tocaba Hufflepuff? ¿O peor aún, Gryffindor?

Se pasó casi todo el resto del trayecto algo preocupado por el tema. Se puso la túnica del colegio con ayuda de sus compañeros de vagón y salió apresurado.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Una mujer jorobada les llamaba cansinamente y les hacía señas. A su alrededor había ya un grupo de niños nerviosos y un poco asustados.

Llegaron al castillo en barcas, muy impresionados todos. Era algo increíble y muy imponente, y como ese día llovía, llegaron empapados y temblorosos. Tom no se fijó mucho en lo que decían a su alrededor, y se mantenía callado. Cuando entraron al castillo, al lado del vestíbulo y subiendo por unas escaleras, la mujer se giró y les comentó que se iba a por el sombrero, que no se movieran y la esperaran.

Luego de que la mujer volviera, pasaron al Gran Comedor algo temerosos. Aún más después de la canción del sombrero.

-Cuando diga vuestro nombre, pasareis hasta aquí y os podréis el sombrero. A continuación, y luego de que el sombrero haya dicho a qué casa iréis, os sentaréis en la correspondiente mesa.

-¡Andrew, Claire!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Awlew, Elena!

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Awlew, Peter!

-¡Ravenclaw!

Después de unos cuantos alumnos más les tocó a Samantha y a Abraxas.

-¡Michael, Samantha!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Malfoy, Abraxas!

-¡Slytherin!

Y casi al final, a Alizia y a Tom.

-¡Parzione, Alizia!

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Petegrew, Malcom!

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Riddle, Tom!

-¡Slytherin!

Tom se sintió tan aliviado que casi no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a la mesa de los Slytherin. Pero el alivio no le quitó la sorpresa de ver a los platos de oro (¡De oro! ¡Tenían que valer una fortuna !) llenarse por sí solos de comida (montones de comida, como Tom no había visto en su vida). Comió casi como un salvaje hasta saciarse (También por primera vez) y luego de hablar un rato con Abraxas, se levantó y siguió al prefecto.

En las mazmorras el último les explicó a los niños todo lo que creyó necesario y luego se marchó. Tom buscó su nombre entre las plaquitas de las puertas de las habitaciones y se encontró con que estaba en la misma habitación de Abraxas, y de Joseph Wilcom y Riley Zabini. Abraxas y él entraron juntos. Un chico alto, pelirrojo, con ojos marrones y un poco moreno que se presentó como Joseph Wilcom ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Un poco antes de las diez de la noche, un chico de estatura media, con piel muy oscura, y ojos negros entró. Riley Zabini era, con diferencia, el más llamativo. Era muy guapo, casi más que Tom. Y tenía un encanto propio del que el último carecía. Esa noche, Tom durmió como nunca, después de hablar un poco con sus compañeros de habitación.

Cuando se despertó, decidió que Hogwarts era la mejor escuela del mundo. Comías como un cerdo, en platos de oro (Tom todavía estaba en shock por eso), y encima, la gente no te insultaba.

Cuando bajó se encontró con Alan Greengrass, un amigo de Abraxas. Al parecer se conocían desde pequeños y eran amigos desde siempre. Fueron a desayunar juntos, y Tom y Alan se hicieron amigos enseguida y como tenían todas las clases juntos, no se separaron desde entonces. Samantha iba también con ellos, y entre las comidas y por las tardes, Alizia iba también con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de unas semanas Alizia empezó a ir con una chica, Susan Bones, de la que Joseph se enamoró irreversiblemente. Hasta que vio a la otra amiga de Alizia, Melisa Sporkiff, aún más guapa que Susan.

Joseph era extremadamente enamoradizo. Siempre estaba buscando faldas que acosar, y si tenía la ocasión, de tocar. No le importaba tener las mejillas constantemente rojas e hinchadas de las bofetadas que recibía, ni que casi todas las tardes lo castigaran. Al final, decía, las chicas caían rendidas a su encanto.

Tom, que nunca había sido tan escandaloso, al principio se sintió un poco avergonzado. Se había dado cuenta de que las féminas los preferían a él y a Riley; y como Joseph también se había dado cuenta, siempre que encontraba a una muchacha bonita que acosar, se los llevaba con él. A pesar de eso, Joseph era un buen chico. Sus notas eran las quintas más altas (detrás de Tom, Riley, Abraxas y Alan), superando todos ellos incluidos los ravenclaw (a excepción de Alizia y sus amigas) y siempre ayudaba a todo el que se lo pidiera. Era tan ferviente, que sus amigos a menudo le tomaban el pelo diciéndole que él no era Slytherin, si no Hufflepuff.

Ellos cinco eran inseparables, y junto a Samantha, Abie Crawford, Adelyn Parkinson, Alessia Nott (estas últimas amigas inseparables de Samantha) y Alizia y sus amigas, eran los más envidiados de todo el colegio. Incluso los alumnos más mayores les respetaban, y eso era algo insólito entre los de primer curso.

El primer trimestre en Hogwarts pasó deprisa y fugaz, dejando a Tom más contento que nunca. Habían hecho tantas cosas… Él y sus amigos, los magníficos, los maravillosos, los… No se le ocurrían palabras suficientes para describir cómo se sentía, pero su autoestima había crecido tanto que se creía capaz de comparar su felicidad actual con la de sus amigos.

Lo malo del fin de trimestre fue que sus compañeros se iban de Hogwarts. Sus familias los esperaban con los brazos abiertos, y a Tom no.

Todos se iban, todos menos Alizia.

El día después de que la mayoría de los estudiantes se marcharan, Alizia y Tom se juntaron y durante una semana entera no se despegaron ni para comer. Tom, que nunca había sido muy apegado a los demás, empezó a sentirse algo incómodo, pero Alizia estaba radiante, así que él no dijo nada. Unos dos días antes de Navidad, Alizia recibió una carta de sus padres y Tom no la volvió a ver. Se había quedado solo de nuevo.

Se concentró en buscar escondrijos por todo el colegio, y no le costó mucho encontrar lugares polvorientos y abandonados que nadie había pisado en años, si no en décadas o siglos. Al menos, así le gustaba pensar Tom. Al final de las vacaciones había encontrado tantos lugares que se decidió a hacer un mapa. Un mapa con todos los rincones excepto uno. Uno que estaba en la séptima planta y que era sólo para él. Gracias a un libro que había leído la semana pasada, fue capaz de hechizar el pergamino para que nadie pudiera ver su interior. El mapa mostraba todos los lugares de Hogwarts.

Pasó las navidades casi siempre leyendo, y el bibliotecario le había "prestado" la llave de la sección prohibida, por lo que las noches también las pasaba en la biblioteca.

Fueron unas navidades "instructivas".

Cuando sus amigos volvieron, Tom había decidido que no los necesitaba. Él había pasado toda la vida solo y lo único que realmente necesitaba era… Era… ¡Él no necesitaba nada!

Samantha se había dado cuenta del cambio en Tom, pero nadie más lo hizo. Alizia no había vuelto. Y como Alizia era quien mejor le comprendía, Tom sólo tuvo que preocuparse por Samantha. Empezó a hablar más con ella y a revolotear a su alrededor. Y pasó los dos trimestres siguientes haciendo lo mismo. Había sacado en todas las asignaturas un Extraordinario, y había inventado nuevos hechizos.

La última noche del curso, probó su hechizo inventado más preciado. El hechizo permitía hacer magia indetectable, y conjurar el hechizo en si mismo también era de manera indetectable, por lo que si hacía magia fuera del mundo mágico, no le podrían castigar.

El hechizo funcionó.


End file.
